There has been a growing need throughout the country and world for health care professionals at the basic and clinical science levels to come together to address complex health issues, particularly those that impact minority and underserved populations. In order for individuals from various backgrounds and disciplines to come together, develop synergy and be effective in developing creative solutions to these problems, they must be provided with the opportunity to develop necessary skills that will assist them with working in this capacity. The overarching goals of the MeTRC Collaborations and Partnerships (C&P) program are to: Advance integrated basic-clinical and translational science to improve health, especially among groups with significant health disparities. ) Provide a platform for collaborative innovation and creativity that is critically needed for eliminating health disparities. Extend recent progress by continuing to integrate multiple disciplines in efforts to address health disparities. Provide the foundation for advancing interdisciplinary and inter-institutional research to increase innovation by linking scientific findings with clinical needs to reduce health disparities. Increase opportunities for accelerating bench to bedside discoveries. Develop and support teams of investigators to design and conduct innovative research to address health disparities. Thus Collaborations & Partnerships will: Specific Aim 1: Foster scientific team building that will advance collaborative science by providing education, mentoring and training. Specific Aim 2: Convene scientific working groups of investigators across the translational research spectrum to propose, develop and conduct innovative research to address health disparities. Specific Aim 3. Support and advise team-based collaborative writing groups. Specific Aim 4: Identify funding mechanisms to support scientific working groups.